


Emperuer 22

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accedia
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	Emperuer 22

绿谷出久的手腕被爆豪胜己死死扼住，爆豪胜己把他抵在墙上，像是一只野兽一般，肆无忌惮地释放出自己的信息素，然后撕咬着绿谷出久柔软的双唇。  
金发男人显然已经失去了理智，女人的药物早已起了作用，他的眼睛是像鲜血一般的红，红得发亮，像是迷茫雾气中突然在黑暗里亮起的刺眼红灯，令人心生畏惧。  
而此刻男人早已被药物控制，他满心都是情欲与兽性，死死摁着绿谷出久，把绿谷出久往墙上顶，然后发了疯一般地啃着绿谷出久的嘴唇。  
他的动作和轻柔一点边缘都沾不上，简直就是最原始的情感，像是野兽在发泄自己愤怒的情绪，他的舌头伸入绿谷出久的口腔，胡乱搅动着，而牙齿一直在啃咬着绿谷出久的嘴唇，引得身下的人一阵阵发抖。  
硝酸甘油味的信息素迅速爆炸开来，在偌大的房间里膨胀，然后弥漫开来，绿谷出久只觉得自己的神经要被这股味道给勾引疯了—————Omega的本能引诱着他去接受眼前这个Alpha的信息素，他在被诱导着发情。  
可是...是小胜......  
绿谷出久没办法说服自己来进行反抗，他甚至不想推开爆豪胜己，也不想看着爆豪胜己一个人泡在冰水里缓解药效的发作，从轰焦冻那听见消息的那一刻，他就已经决定好要把自己交出去了，他终将是属于爆豪胜己的，这个曾经贯穿他整个生命的人，他的幼驯染，他的恋人。  
他被爆豪胜己亲得呼吸困难，嘴唇也被爆豪胜己痛尖锐的犬齿咬开，两个人的嘴里都弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥味，爆豪胜己还在不知休地啃咬着他的嘴唇，绿谷出久却已经放弃抵抗，任由着爆豪胜己强大霸道的信息素入侵着自己的腺体，然后闭上眼睛，直接把爆豪胜己推倒在床上，抱住爆豪胜己的脖子，开始青涩地回应起爆豪胜己的亲吻。  
爆豪胜己在感觉到绿谷出久回应的时候愣了一下，眸子里出现了一丝清明，然而好景不长，很快药效又麻痹住了他的大脑，促使着他的身体依照着生物繁殖的本能行动—————他终于松开了绿谷出久被啃的破皮的嘴唇，颇为留恋地盯了一会绿谷出久红肿的，还泛着水光的诱人的嘴唇，然后低头，粗暴地扯开绿谷出久外面的西服，把里面雪白衬衫的扣子都扯坏了几个。他暴躁地拽住绿谷出久的衬衫领口往下拉，露出绿谷出久圆润的肩头—————衬衫在他的撕扯下已经完全坏掉了，连带着扣子全部被拉扯下来，凌乱地散落在洁白的床单上。爆豪胜己却不管这些，他一口狠狠咬在绿谷出久的肩头上，引得身下人“啊”的一声痛呼，绿谷出久疼得眼泪都要流下来了，他已经被引诱着提前发情，身上散发出绿茶味清香扑鼻的信息素，和空气中爆豪胜己硝酸甘油味的信息素交合在一起，互相缠绕着，结合在一起，而信息素的主人也正缠绕在一起，只是霸道的那一方粗暴了许多。  
绿谷出久的皮肤已经由正常的白皙变成了淡淡的独属于发情期的粉色，宛如清晨时树上还带着新鲜露珠的甜美水蜜桃，他感觉到自己的身体也开始变得躁热起来，而爆豪胜己就是清凉的唯一来源，他的后穴也收缩起来，分泌出湿答答的液体，很痒很痒，想要被填满，想要被人贯穿。  
“唔.....”绿谷出久不自觉地呻吟出声，爆豪胜己此时已经停止了啃咬他的肩头，而是一点一点用自己的嘴唇亲吻着绿谷出久白皙的脖颈，然后渐渐往下，含住绿谷出久粉红色的乳头，开始用舌头逗弄着那一处凸起。  
绿谷出久只感觉燥热，他只想把自己更加贴近眼前的Alpha，Omega的本能促使着他搂紧了爆豪胜己的脖子，他挣扎着把自己勒得紧紧的西装裤子也脱下，露出精瘦的腰身和白皙修长的腿。此时他粉红色的性器裸露在空气中，马眼处分泌出透明的液体，颤巍巍挺立着，一副“抬头挺胸”的样子。  
“小...小胜......”绿谷出久尝试着出声，却被爆豪胜己狠狠咬住乳头，快感如电流一般从胸口蔓延到全身，酥酥麻麻，刺激得他忍不住“啊”惊呼了一声。  
爆豪胜己根本不理他，只自顾自地舔弄着绿谷出久的乳头，好一会才松口。舌头在和被啃得红肿诱人的乳头分开时拉出一条纤细的银丝，看起来无比暧昧。  
然后他有些烦躁地扯开自己上半身的衬衫，一把就扯下了自己本来系的很紧的西服裤子和松松垮垮的内裤，露出自己雄壮的下半身，紫黑色的硕大阴茎弹了出来，紧贴在绿谷出久平坦的小腹上，炙热的温度刺激着绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久忍不住低低喘了一声，爆豪胜己把自己的阴茎和他的阴茎紧紧贴在一起，用带着薄茧，触感有些粗砺的手掌摩擦着两根贴在一起的欲望，然后低头又叼住了绿谷出久的嘴唇，开始撕咬起来。  
绿谷出久抱紧了在爆豪胜己后颈上的手，努力把自己贴向爆豪胜己，两具微微发烫的身子就紧紧缠在一起，绿谷出久知道爆豪胜己此刻只是在遵循着内心最原始的欲望，多说都无益，只能用自己的行动力气尽量取悦这爆豪胜己，他的双腿夹在了爆豪胜己精瘦的腰身，然后不甘示弱低用自己的舌头回应着爆豪胜己的亲吻。  
爆豪胜己第二次的亲吻相对于上一次来说是轻柔多了，他有些急促，却又带着点小心翼翼地啃咬着绿谷出久的嘴，两根舌头交缠在一起，互相舔弄着对方的牙齿和口腔，发出淫靡的水声。绿谷出久被亲得呼吸急促，他嘴角流下透明的津液，闭着眼睛一副顺从的样子。  
爆豪胜己似乎还保持了一丝理智，显然他对绿谷出久顺从的样子非常满意，连亲吻的节奏都缓慢变得温柔了起来，他的手往下摸索着，一根手指试探性地伸入绿谷出久紧实的后穴里，然后慢慢加手指，到第二根...第三根。  
Omega已经发情，后穴软得一塌糊涂，一根手指很顺利就进去了，紧接着第二根也进去了，第三根也很顺利......绿谷出久的肠壁里坑坑洼洼，爆豪胜己用手指稍微挠了一下，他就直接呻吟出声，身体也忍不住蜷缩起来，手臂紧紧圈住Alpha的脖颈。  
爆豪胜己用手指快速低做着扩张，三根手指在后穴里慢慢搅动起来，引得身上的Omega开始软软地喘息起来，他却更兴奋了，抽出手指，带出一根极细的暧昧银丝，然后就将自己粗大挺立的阴茎对准了穴口，然后猛地挺立进去。  
绿谷出久在被贯穿的那一刻急促地“啊”了一声，Omega的本能终于杯满足，感受到爆豪胜己灼热的欲望顶在自己体内，他竟然还有了几份心安。爆豪胜己一口咬在绿谷出久的锁骨上，在后者一声痛呼后就开始了抽动，先是缓慢的，轻柔的，仿佛他现在是有自我意识一般温柔地对待绿谷出久，等到两个人的私处都完全适应后就开始快速抽送着自己挺立的欲望。  
“嗯唔...小胜...”  
“小胜...太...太快了...呜啊......”  
爆豪胜己全然不理会他，绿谷出久的肠壁里又湿又软，紧紧吸着爆豪胜己硕大的性器，爆豪胜己虽然药效上头，却还是觉得十分舒适，连带着动作也变得更快起来，绿谷出久的后穴已经分泌出了旺盛的肠液，润湿了两个人交合的地方，使得爆豪胜己的抽送更加顺利，每次当爆豪胜己将性器抽出一部分时，都能看见粉红色的媚肉被自己的性器翻出，带上了几分暧昧的味道。  
两个人就这样在床上交缠着，一个在快速运动着，另一个承受着运动，双方都气喘吁吁。  
绿谷出久只觉得自己要被填满了。爆豪胜己的阴茎埋在他的身体里，这种感觉让他意外地有安全感，而Omega的本能让他抱紧了正在他身体里抽送的爆豪胜己，他将自己的嘴贴上爆豪胜己的发丝，细细嗅着爆豪胜己的发香，快感如潮水一般逐渐涌上来，冲刷着他酥软的身子，但很快他就感觉到自己疲惫无比，在睡着前，他感觉到爆豪胜己似乎恢复了意识，在看着自己。  
“小胜......”他低低唤了一声，本来他没打算得到对方的回应，却意外地发现爆豪胜己对他的话有了反应。  
绿茶味的信息素和硝酸甘油味的信息素在空气中交合。  
“.....废久。”爆豪胜己看着快要被肏昏过去的绿谷出久，眼睛红得发亮，仿佛要有鲜血溢出来，他看着快要昏迷过去的绿谷出久，一只手捏上绿谷出久的脸颊。  
然后他低头，吻了上去。


End file.
